Embodiments of the present specification generally relate to a power distribution system and more specifically to a direct current (DC) power distribution system configured to ride through any associated faults.
Typically, power distribution systems used in aircrafts are alternating current (AC) power distribution systems. However, in recent times, use of a direct current (DC) power distribution system in aircrafts is being deliberated. The use of the DC power distribution systems aids in circumventing use of a transformer, thereby reducing the footprint of the power distribution system.
The DC power distribution systems used in aircrafts, ships, industrial applications, and military applications typically include a converter for feeding multiple 28 volts (V) loads. This converter is configured to down convert an input voltage from +/−270 V DC to 28 V DC. Furthermore, the converter provides power to each of the 28 V loads via a power distribution unit, where the power distribution unit includes an aggregation of switches.
During operation, these 28 V loads may encounter different types of faults. A faulty load results in a demand for a higher value of current from the converter via the power distribution unit. Also, when the 28 V loads are coupled to the DC power distribution system, during an initial period, there is a sudden high demand of current from the converter. The sudden high demand of current in turn causes damage to the DC power distribution system.
Generally, in the DC power distribution systems, the converter provides a substantially similar or a slightly higher output current to the power distribution unit than an overall rating of power distribution unit. Consequently, any over-current drawn from the power distribution unit is also drawn from the converter. In one example, the DC power distribution system for use in aircrafts is designed to withstand up to ten times the over-current for as long as 100 milliseconds. As a result, the converter needs to be designed to provide a higher value of current for at least 100 milliseconds. Any modification of the converter design results in an increase in the size, weight, and/or cost of converter. Also, the overall rating of the converter may increase considerably.